


one.

by minimalcoloration



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: Alfonse blinks (it’s impossible, he wants to respond, there’s no way he can get there in time) and feels his lips quirk up in a smile (that probably looks dumb) before he leans onto the table just a bit more.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd :)

“You know what?” Kiran asks, leaning back, feet rising until only the tips of their toes are the only part touching the floor; gaze shifting to the high ceiling, watching as the moon illuminates tiny bits of dust swimming through the air. Alfonse glances up from the chair across them, and follows their gaze until he meets the moon through the window.

“What?” He almost doesn’t want to ask, wants to bask in the peace a little bit longer just in case Kiran says they have to go, but he finds himself enraptured by the skies outside.

“I think I love you.” It’s soft, like the whisper of a breeze on his nightly patrols, and at first he doesn’t register what exactly they’ve said until he thinks on it and his face blooms into a sea of pink. Speechless (not that he had anything to say in the first place,) he finds himself unable to think of anything other than a short _oh._ Kiran doesn’t move, and suddenly he’s hyperaware of the way the moon hits them like a bed of light and his hands suddenly feel sweaty. The silence between them doesn’t really feel like silence at all (but maybe that’s the beating of his heart that’s making all that noise) and Alfonse feels just a tad bit too elated whenever he thinks about what he’s just heard (he’s smiling like a child and he hates it.)

“You’re going to fall off.” Is all he really manages to contribute to the conversation (is it really a conversation or is it a confession, he wonders,) and a wave of disappointment in himself is all he gets in return until he just _barely_ manages to hear Kiran’s laughter (he’s never going to forget the way his heart flutters.)

“If I do will you catch me?” Alfonse blinks (it’s impossible, he wants to respond, there’s no way he can get there in time) and feels his lips quirk up in a smile (that probably looks dumb) before he leans onto the table just a bit more.

“I’ll catch you every time.” He doesn’t really register anything past that moment, other than the fact he’s increasingly more embarrassed by the stupid things he’s saying, when Kiran stops leaning in their chair and meets his gaze evenly. They’re blushing too (it’s really cute, he thinks he’s fine seeing that more often,) and he can tell he’s caught them off guard. Alfonse realizes then, in that moment, that they never really expected him to love them back (he’s loved them since the first night spent on patrol) and it hurts. It’s his fault, and he thinks about all the courage they had to have built up to talk to him.

“You don’t have to.” Kiran responds, and he catches the way their voice trails off like they have something more to say (he knows what they want to say and he doesn’t want to hear it,) shifting slightly in their seat. They’re nervous and all he wants to do is lean in (maybe they’ll get the hint and lean in too,) but he stays still. Leaning back with a smile, he watches their gaze flicker from his clothes (he's nervous too) to the shelves around them, and he musters up all of the love he’s held back.

“Kiran.” It’s like startling a puppy, and he wants to laugh when their eyes widen ever so slightly (they’re adorable and every time he looks at them it just gets worse) as they wring their hands on the table.

“What?” Part of him wants to gaze back up at the moon (maybe the moon will stop his blushing) but he realizes that Kiran is probably better than the moon (and the sun, and the stars, and the flowers that spread through the fields) anyway.

“I love you too.” Kiran flushes and he can see the urge to bury their face in their hands as clear as day, but instead he catches them between his own and laces their fingers together. It feels good to love (it’s the best he’s felt in a while) and he runs his thumbs over their hands until the embarrassment fades and they’re beaming. He loves it, loves everything about them, and when he leans in they do too.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess I’m your kind of terrible then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow theres a part 2 that never happens with me

It’s picturesque; the breeze is ruffling the grass, flowers swaying in the wind, sunlight filtering through the leaves of the tree over them, Kiran’s head is in his lap, their hand tracing designs on one of his open palms that they’re holding overhead. Alfonse deems this as the pinnacle of his existence (except not really, but there’s not much else on his mind other than the serene expression on Kiran’s face,) and uses his free hand to comb through Kiran’s hair as he basks in bliss. Kiran smiles up at him, and takes his palm and rests it against theirs, lacing their fingers together, letting their freed hand rest against their stomach. 

“How long have you loved me?” Kiran asks, and Alfonse makes a pensive tilt of his head (his hands are occupied and he’s too comfortable to move them) before he grins.

“Guess.” He muses, and Kiran pouts as he leans down to press a kiss on the tip of their nose (he tries hard not to pepper their face but they make it difficult.) Earlier, had someone told him he’d be such a sap for the romantics he would have vehemently denied it, but when he looks down at Kiran he can’t really put into words the feeling. Kiran hums under his continued touch and briefly closes their eyes before they split into a smile.

“Two months?” Alfonse, still smiling (he can’t not smile when he’s with Kiran,) shakes his head and loves the way Kiran’s mouth opens in mild surprise. 

“Try again.” 

“Five months?” He shakes his head again.

“Closer.” Kiran sighs in aggravation and tugs his hand as they shift in his lap.

“This is unfair,” They whine, and Alfonse chuckles as he moves his hand from their hair, placing it on the soft grass beneath them, “just tell me.”

“Hmm,” He vocalizes and catches the impatience in their frown, and tugs their hands until Kiran lets them unwind, “should I?” Kiran groans and rolls off his lap (and he’s very certain that he misses their warmth the moment they do,) before sitting up in the grass in front of him.

“You’re a horrible person.” Alfonse makes a dramatic gesture of placing his hand against his heart, and when Kiran crosses their arms he reaches out and attempts to pull them back (they don’t budge and he swallows the laughter.)

“I see your taste.” He jokes, and when Kiran drops their guard to make an offended glare he takes hold of their shoulders and pulls them into his embrace again (Kiran relents, and shifts to make sitting in front of him easier.) 

“Alfonse please.” Their words are slightly muffled by the amount of kisses he’s pressing to their face (he’s not sorry, and judging by the way they giggle under his touch they’re not asking for an apology.) He stops as quickly as he started, and once their giggles die down they huff and return to a serious façade.

“Ever since you came back to us.” He whispers against the wind, and Kiran is shocked.

“You’re kidding.” They reply, and Alfonse urges them closer.

“Have I ever lied to you Kiran?” He asks, and Kiran makes an exaggerated motion before grinning.

“There was this one time-“

“Kiran.” Alfonse makes an exasperated noise and Kiran laughs (he tries to stay serious but the way they bury their face into his chest is adorable.) The grip on his shoulder gets tighter as he slips his hand to their sides and they squeak in laughter, squirming underneath his touch.

“I’m sorry!!” They laugh out, and it’s not until they’ve repeated it thrice over that Alfonse stops his assault. They’re panting hard against him and he occupies himself by rubbing their back. “You’re terrible.” They pant out and he quirks an eyebrow before he makes a motion to tickling them again. When they move away, he quickly moves his hand to brush their hair out of their eyes.

“I guess I’m your kind of terrible then.” He says with a grin, and they release their hold on his shoulders in order to shift so that their back is against his chest as he wraps his arms around them and places his head on their shoulder.

“Absolutely disgusting.” They smile, and he presses a chaste kiss on their cheek as they place their hands over his own.


End file.
